A Titan Romance
by Princessofmyworld2010
Summary: What happens when Starfire has a nightmare, gets kidnapped, and who knows what elts... this is taken with permishion from my BFF BeachGirl98 and i tweeked it to be a lot better. if i get a good responce i will update often.


Teen Titans fan fiction

All characters belong to respected creators

"That night"

Tony is the green thing that Star almost married in betrothed I change his name for spelling reasons

And he speaks English.

_Outside Starfire's room one night_

"With your powers down you should rest. Just push the emergency button if anything happens. Ok Star, Good night" Robin said. "Good night Robin. Wait!" "What?" Robin asked sounding worried. "Before you leave….. Kiss me….." I couldn't finish what I was saying before Robin's mouth crashed in to mine. fireworks went off everywhere. A surge of electricity passed between us, just like always. "Good night Starfire" Robin said breaking away from the kiss way to soon. "Good night Boyfriend" I replied with a smile, and disappeared in side my room.

Robin's POV

Once in my room I thought back to this morning Mad Mod busted out of jail and they were stealing money from a bank we stopped them but on their way to SVJ (Super Villain Jail) Starfire faints. What makes it worse is she was in mid flight Beast Boy caught her and set her on the ground lucky the others could take Mad Mod in to SVJ so I could deal with my girlfriend I carried her bridal style to my bike she was awake now and said her powers where down. "Can you hold on to me on the motorcycle?" I asked slowly "Yes" she replied. And she held on for dear life once at the tower Star explained "For a week she won't be able to fly or blast Villains." That week for me will be protecting Starfire at all costs if someone knew about her powers they would probably attack her. But who is stupid enough to hurt her they know that they will die.

Starfire's POV

I was asleep. I knew that but it was so strange, I was in a dark room as I looked around I could see nothing. But I heard a faint ZZZZZZ then the room was bright the walls a stainless steel just as the floor I was on my hands and knees chained to the floor. In front of me was Robin. He was chained to the wall. "Wake up my friends." An eerie strange yet familiar voice said. Also along the wall was Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg. All 4 where electrically shocked. That seemed to wake them. "Starfire so glad to see you how have you been?" "What do you want Tony!" I barked back "nothing Kori it is just that our engagement is coming up soon and you must return to Jangool for the wedding" "I refuse to marry you and my name isn't Kori it is Starfire and you sir aren't my friend or boy friend so I suggest you leave me alone…" "But you need a new boy friend since what happened to Robin" "What do you mean?" "I mean this." A door whooshed open and Kitten Moth stood there and screamed" Robby Poo!" then he was released off the wall and in to the arms of one of the most evil villains ever. Kitten kissed him and hugged him but I didn't get mad I was sad really really sad I started crying and when I awoke from the most terrifying night mare I had ever had I was sobbing loudly and was on the floor I then screamed everyone in the tower could probably hear. Seconds later **BANG!** The door to my room came down hitting the floor. Robin came in dressed in red pajamas with his mask on. "Starfire? What happened? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" He asked as he picked me up and set me on the bed. Barely crying now I told him all about how Kitten kiss him, and how sad I was then finally said "….. I thought I would never see you again." As I said that Robin sad beside me, pulled me onto his lap, had his hands holding me to him, and was letting me cry in to his shoulder. "Come on Star give me a smile. Kitten and Tony are long gone know one can hurt you now I won't let them" he said. "Now that you are safe, I should be getting back to my room now." Robin said. Now I wasn't laughing now I was crying "No" I said "What?" robin asked confused "please don't leave what if my night mare comes back" I said crying "Ok, I will stay but we have to sleep." I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist as what little space between us closed and his lips found mine for an hour long kiss neither of us wanting the bliss to end until my head fell into his neck. The storm raged on outside but I was safe in Robin's arms. This is heaven.

As I slept in Robins arms I dreamed and the night mare picked up right where I left off I cried more until someone unchained me and said "why are you crying Star?" "Robin? Is it really you?" "Yes it is me." "But Tony….." "Thru me to kitten all an illusion just to scare you. Anyway I'm here now nothing can hurt you now" "Starfire, Starfire, Starfire." I woke up to the Beast Boy Yelling my name. "What happened?" I asked "Robin is gone I was just in his room, he is not there" BB said really fast barely breathing. "What is the big idea, BB waking us up like that." Robin said, waking up. "What be hadaaaaaa" Beast Boy added before fainting. There is more than what the others see to my relationship with Robin. The others walk in. "You and Robin where in bed together asleep! What is that about" beast boy said. All of us laughed. "How hard did you hit your head?" Robin asked. "I was in bed till just now." He added. "As was I."I commented. There was an awkward "OK. In order to end this strange silenced, Let's get downstairs so we can eat now" Cyborg said. "I will join you." Raven added. The rest of us followed. After finishing breakfast we finished the movie then watched My movie The Last Song, me leaning on Robin's shoulder, and his arm around me the whole time and when the big kissing seen came you know what happened next. Then Raven's movie was next Scream, I don't know about this movie, Raven has been really exited all week about this movie. I guess this movie couldn't be so bad. (After the movie) I was wrong.

Robin's POV

Never have I seen anyone so scared of any movie, it kind of freaked everyone out including me, but especially Starfire. Lucky my Movie was up next the Karate Kid (the new version) Star will be happy with that. (After the movie) I was right Star still wouldn't let go of me the whole movie but that was the good part.

Starfire's POV

My favorite part of movie night is ice cream time. A giant chocolate milkshake, 2 straws, Robin and me. Then Robin asked "Star want to go up stairs to the roof?" "Yes robin I do."

_Roof_

Robin's POV

I was so nerves. I had never told a girl this before as I prepared for what might be the bravest thing I had ever done. I turned towards Starfire…. she was being dragged off the edge of the tower, by 2 small kidlike figures! I had to get help!

Starfire's POV

Robin seams nerves I wonder what was troubling him, but I was dragged over the edge of the tower by Mike and Luke! "Are brother wants to see you" the kids stated robotically. As I was loaded in to a jet car and was flown past Tameran to a small planet just outside the Tameran forces. "We are here." The twins said. Be for I realize what is happening I am being thrown into a room with gray walls and floor a small bed and chair. "Brother will be hear soon, don't leave this room." The Kids said as they walked out of the cell like room shutting and locking the door behind them. Let me just start over

_Flash Back_

It was not long before I crashed on earth. I was the princess of Tameran. And the prince of Jangool was my only choice to marry. But I did not like his family but I wanted my future marriage to work so I went to live with them for a year. BIGEST MISSTAKE OF MY LIFE! First thing Tony was so rued and would have invaders kill all others before him! I was supposed to marry this fool, and he convinced my sister Blackfire to allow him to marry me in return she got some red amulet. Of course my sister took the deal without listening to what I said. I tried to make it work by doing everything I could do for this family. As a last result I ran away a week before the wedding. Tony was so furious he tracked me down and had me arrested during the space trip to the prison the ship crashed on Earth where I met Robin and the others, and earned the name Starfire. The only person I ever told was raven I never thought I would ever see that family again until now.

After all they killed my Mom and Dad

_Back on Earth_

Raven's POV

"She is gone. Where is she? Who took her? And why?" Robin repeats over and over, as he paces around Starfire's bed. Now all who where left stared he had been like this for 3 hours "That is it I have had enough of you obsessing over Starfire. Yes she was kidnapped by we don't know what who why or where she was taken. Get a hold of you self Robin you are suppose to be the toughest of the tuff, now you are just a ball of fluff you are more emotionally unstable than a chick are age come on!" Beast boy yelled. "BEAST BOY!" I yelled as I sent him flying in to the wall with my powers. Then Robin's communicator buzzed "Robin Please pick up this call…"

_communicator video call_

Ro: Star fire I thought I would never see you again was it Slade? I knew it was oh when I get a hold of him he is sooo dead for kidnapping you! Or was it Tera?"

S: (yelling) get a hold of yourself Robin!

Ro: sorry Star. Where are you? Are you ok? Who hurt you?

S: calm down hand the phone to Raven.

Ra: Where are you?

Robin's POV

That was all I hear the girls were talking way too fast for me or the guys to understand. Raven hung up and said "get the spaceship ready CY we are going to a small planet just outside Tameran called Jangool." "Why?"We asked. "To bus Starfire out of an evil prince's castle." Was Raven's reply

Bumblebee's POV

Imbeciles all of them every last one just this morning I have been run over by Speedy on his motor bike, pounded by Aqualad during then he twins made a mess of the control room because they had been playing video games. Then all of them raided my room looking for me. Since when do you have to go thru a girls diary to figure out that she is down stairs? Aqualad was the good one and came and told me. Then and this is the show stopper Mr. Sparky Speedy decided to test active bombs in the basement …. He made the whole island explode! Then told me to fix it, then they sat on the couch remains and watch. I was elated when my communicator rand

_communicator video call_

Ra: hi Bee. Did I catch you a bad time?

Bee: No the tower just exploded. What is up?

Ra: Can you come and baby sits the city the boys wouldn't have to come if you didn't want them to…

Bee: Yes I will be there in 30 Min. But why?

Ra: Starfire was kidnapped.

Be: sure I would do anything to get away from these ( she rambles off every tameranian cuss word she knew)

Ra: just come on we will be gone before you get there by

END TRANSMETION

Bee's POV

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! YOU STAY HEAR I WILL BE GOING TO TITANS TOWER TO BABY SITT JUMP CITY ANS THE MOTH THING THAT IS THERE PET. WHEN I GET BACK I WANT 4 WELL BEHAVED TEENAGE ANGLES SITTING INSIDE A REBIULT TOWER! GOOD BY! I gather what was left of my outfits and flew off. Leaving 4 rude boys with a lot of building to do in my wake.

Starfire's POV

I hope my friends hurry. I have all ready denied marrying Tony. This boy thru a hiss fit and couldn't studier out a name for me then said he didn't want to marry me then his sister said she needed a slave. a threat has been sent to Tameran and Earth. They are giving the titans 24 hours to save me and to lie and say that I am no longer ruler of Tameran. That Blackfire is the one he wants. Raven knows the plan to get me out of here. I hope.

Beast Boy's POV

After 3 hours stuck in the T-ship with obsessive, confused, and ready to fight Robin. A really in love Bee and Cy, And a meditating Raven Is not fun!

Cy's POV

I am so happy bee decided to come with us! Now I get to spend time with my snugly hugely Bumble Bee. Did I just say that out loud?


End file.
